A Dream Come True?
by MichaelCross
Summary: Team Hawk returns to D.C. to learn if Norman's dream will come true. But a surprise is in store. How will they take it? Rated for gore and a suicide.


A Dream Come True?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, The District or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Author's Notes: This will more or less be the last story with the current Team Hawk. For now. Should the need arise for Team Hawk, it will be with new operatives, with their predecessors giving them a helping hand along the way. If you want Team Hawk reincarnated or reactivated, please let me know. Look out for major twists and enjoy. Seriously!

In Middleton Colorado, Norman Tuttle is getting his paperwork organized for the team's meeting in Washington, DC. Quietly, he's hoping nothing will get in the way of or ruin what he and the team had worked so hard toward. Taking another look around his house, he softly nods at the picture of Jane and Norma before heading out to his pickup.

Getting into the old grey Ford, he smiles, pleased that Jane had taken the opportunity to introduce their daughter to an old friend and colleague of hers in St Louis. Starting the engine, he then drives the pickup toward ComCen, certain the others are probably already there and knowing they're bound to be nervous as hell. Because he is.

As he drives, he thinks, 'I still can't believe it's been three weeks since that battle in Metro. Time sure does fly by quickly.' Meanwhile...

"Oh man, what's taking him so long?" Bonnie Rockwaller is silently watching Jessica Mach pace back and forth within ComCen's walls and in front of Rolling Base. All of the field members are, sans helmets, suited up in their suits and waiting. "I don't know how Dad even put up with him. Whether it be his sense of timing when it comes to calling us or even meeting with us."

"It's easy, Jessica. He was Jesse's supervisor when he rode the original cycle. He was also Jesse's friend. They went through quite a bit before he died." Bonnie sighs before going on.

"When your Father died, Norman was devastated. He retreated back into his shell, burying himself in his work after the funeral. When he met us, he slowly came out of his shell. And look at him now. Proud Father, devoted husband and good friend of ours. So cut him some slack, huh? He's bound to be as nervous as we are."

"Okay. I'll cut him some slack. You're bound to be right about his being nervous. I know I'd be too if I was in his shoes. After all, twenty-plus years, plus who knows how much longer he'd invested into and for this project, he's entitled to be nervous."

Ron Stoppable nods his head and replies, "If you think he's nervous now, you should have seen him the first time we went to DC. He was so excited about the possibility of his dream coming true. Then Will Du pulled that stunt of trying to off the President, along with three old friends of ours."

Kim takes it from there. "Du was a real piece of work. Arrogant, chauvinistic and an opportunist. All Du did, when we first met up, was zap Ron and Rufus with a stun watch, constantly remind me that I'm only an amateur without his level of training. He even called Ron's eating habits disgusting. But, we did agree on one thing alone. Ron's gut instinct that a door in Killigan's castle just screamed dungeon."

Smirking, Bonnie adds, "Well, I think I learned to trust Ron's gut. And I think Jessica did as well."

"I did."

"Yeah, we all trust Ron's gut. Although it mostly thinks about food!" The teammates and friends share a solid laugh, full of warmth. "But, you know what happened when we first came across Monkey Fist. Ron was right about him."

Bonnie shudders, adding, "Don't forget about Gill. Just the thought of nearly being mutated is enough to make me cringe." At Jessica's puzzled glance, Bonnie goes on. "Gill was once one of the kids that Ron knew at Wannaweep. The lake water there was so toxic, it mutated Gill's body. Originally, his name only had one 'L'. After he was mutated, he added another one. When Ron stopped him for the first time, the Doctors were able to treat him."

"So he was cured?" At their shared nods, Jessica says, "It can't have been all bad."

"Oh, it gets worse, Jessica. The second time around, Gill was cured, but he was still nuts. Ron had the idea that Gill was up to no good. No one listened, not even me. So, Ron took it upon himself to find out. When Gill attacked the second time, our guard was completely relaxed. But Ron's guard was still up."

Intrigued, Jessica asks, "What'd you do, Ron?"

"Mutated myself into a giant beaver to fight Gill. Bonnie, Kim and even Mr Barkin helped. The scientists were so upset with Gill, they started on his treatments right away. The third time we came across him, well, normally third time's the charm. But not in this case."

"Why's that?"

"I fried Gill's ass with the cycle's phase-particle beam, at the lowest setting no less. His body had been so heavily saturated with toxic waste, he went up like a Roman Candle." Shuddering, Ron adds, "He burned to death, right in front of me. To this day, I still get queasy at the scent of fried fish."

"Wow. You guys had some interesting adventures, didn't you?" At their nods, Jessica gives a sad smile and says, "Sorry I came along so late."

"Oh, on the contrary. You've been tremendous these last few months. You helped us find out the Sho-Da-Kah was bigger than we thought. Along with influential when it comes to politics."

"Ron's got a good point, Jessica. If you hadn't come along when you did, we might be dead already. You've proven yourself in the field quite a few times. A wise man once said, 'Better late than never'. It's certainly true in your case." Bonnie gives Jessica a wry grin while Jessica giggles in relief. Next thing they know, Norman walks right into ComCen.

"Bonnie's got a good point. Where's Hirotaka at?"

"Right behind you, Norman-san." Norman jumps at Hirotaka's reply and turns around to see Hirotaka smirking.

"Remind me to get a bell to put around your neck. I once had a cat that made more noise than you make." Hirotaka and the others give him a solid laugh, with Norman joining in. As the laughter tapers off, Norman wipes his eyes and asks, "We all ready to go?"

Kim nods and replies, "Norman, we've got damn near perfect conditions. Weather's clear between here and DC and is expected to stay as such during our time there. If we're lucky, Chief Mannion will be there still."

"We can only hope so, Kim. We can only hope so. Anyone nervous about the meeting?"

"Hell yeah!" The combined reply is enough to make Norman chuckle softly.

"So am I, guys. So am I." Giving them a nod, he adds, "Let's go." With that, they all pile into Rolling Base and head for the air field, having had loaded the ground vehicles into it the previous night and placing War Bird in the hangar right beside it. An hour later, they're all in the air, with War Bird flying escort.

Five hours later, it's mid-day when Team Hawk arrives and heads for the air field they had landed at the first time around. Upon arrival there, they see a waiting DC squad car and prepare for final landings. Once they've landed, the Officer steps out and guides them into the hangar.

"Okay guys, helmet and mask up." Grinning as he puts his mask on, Norman adds, "It's too bad Wade couldn't come along with us. Then again, he did get Dr Farrow's invitation to the demonstration for the portable false-ally projector."

"Well, let's see. He did help her with it. So, it's plain she wants to share the credit with him."

Kim nods and replies, "Ron's got a point, Norman. It's just too bad Rufus had to stay home, but he's been feeling poorly of late. It's probably some kind of flu or something like that."

"Yeah, well, I don't think they'd appreciate a naked mole rat running around DC anyway." The others give Ron a chuckle.

Outside of Sky Base, the Officer is looking over both vehicles, highly impressed. 'I never thought I'd see these up close and personal! No wonder Detective Debreno wanted me to meet up with them. He knew I have a fondness for aircraft, so he just said for me to come out here and wait. Very nice lines and contours.'

When he hears the door on Sky Base open, he turns his attention to the plane as War Bird's door opens. Turning back to the helicopter, he can see a lithe feminine form exit the helo and wearing a helmet. Upon hearing footsteps from Sky Base, he turns his head so quickly, he can hear and feel his neck pop.

"Almost like a tennis match, isn't it?" Slowly turning at the distorted voice, he sees the form's right beside him. "I'm War Bird, with Team Hawk. You are?"

"Officer Jason Gorsky, ma'am."

"How long have you been on the force?"

"I'm still a rookie, but I surpassed my Training Officer's expectations for me. So, they cut me loose and on my own in just a few days after graduating, ma'am. I've been on solo patrol for the past two months now."

"Please, drop the 'ma'am'. You make me feel like an old woman. Just use my call sign."

"You got it, War Bird."

"There you go, Gorsky. Hmm, that's an interesting name. How'd you get it?"

"My Mom and Dad. Dad's an NYPD helo pilot and Mom works in a bank. Of course, Dad's a one-man force when it comes to hot situations."

"I see. He ever have a partner?"

"My Mom worked with him one time during a robbery."

"Hmm, sounds just like a couple I know very well. Did they work well together?"

"Well, they had a rocky relationship because of Dad's constant heroics. But, she soon realized that the only reason he does things like that is because he's often the best choice and also because he's the only one crazy enough. After that, they worked well together."

"What'd the NYPD do when it was all over?"

"Promoted him and made him an ESU Commander. In a helicopter, of course." Gorsky and War Bird share a chuckle as he looks over the helicopter. "He still gets some flight time in, but I don't think he'd ever flown a 'War Bird' before."

"Well, if all goes well, he just might. Want to go up for a hop right quick?"

"Sure!" The expression on his face is so intense, she can't help but chuckle softly.

"You're certainly an eager one. Ever think of being in Aerial Division?"

"Yeah, but I need at least two years on the force under my belt before they even think of putting me into a bird. Even if I do surpass their expectations."

"Well, I guess regs are regs, even though you've got potential. Just buck up and stick it to them when the time comes."

"I will. So, what brings Team Hawk to the Nation's Capitol?"

"Remember that comment I made?" At Gorsky's nod, she adds, "This is what it's about. The decision whether Team Hawk vehicles can be offered to local departments. On a mass-produced scale." Seeing his eyes go wide, she snickers and says, "That's usually the reaction right there."

"Wow."

"Usual."

"Who's your friend, honey?" Gorsky turns at the distorted voice and sees four helmeted people and one person wearing a ski mask.

"Ninja, this is Officer Jason Gorsky with the DC Metro Police. Thinking of, is Chief Mannion still about?"

"No War Bird, he retired five months ago."

"WHAT? RETIRED?" The people around him can't believe it, prompting Gorsky to explain.

"He was past the retirement age, and he did want to keep working. But, the Capitol's bigwigs thought he was too controversial. So, they effectively 'retired' him." Sighing sadly, he adds, "I may not have been on the force long, but he did take time out of his schedule to speak with us from time to time during my time in the Academy."

"Man, talk about sick and wrong. 'Retiring' him like that."

"You got that right, Street Hawk." War Bird then asks, "Who's the Chief of Police now? Some namby-pamby type that caters to criminals and their 'rights'?"

"No, though I would have quit if it was. The Chief of Police is Joe Nolan, his second-in-command. Like Chief Mannion was, he was a beat cop." Suddenly chuckling, he adds, "I once heard a rumor that he was next in line to be Chief before Mannion even came along in the first place. There was some friction at first, but they reached a rapport eventually."

"How is he as a Chief?"

"He's no Mannion, but he's very close. In fact, there's a bit of a running gag going that Mannion's still running the show, even though Chief Nolan's in charge. Those two hung out together so much, you'd be hard pressed to tell the difference between the two men. Given, their skin colors were different, but I swear they were often of the same mind."

"What about the 'Comstat'? Is it still active?"

"Oh yeah. Still active and effective, War Bird."

Shaking her head, War Bird replies, "Then you've got it made, cowboy." With a nod, she waves Gorsky into the helo and they both lift off for a quick hop. "Ever fly before?"

"No, War Bird."

"Here's your chance, rookie. Take hold of the cyclic and collective. Place your feet on the pedals. Keep us as straight as you can."

"You got it." Placing his hands and feet on the controls, he feels War Bird releasing hers. "I can't believe I'm actually flying."

"Believe it, rookie. Now, show me the world." As Gorsky pilots the helo above the Capitol, she can't help but be impressed. 'He's good.' Turning to him, she quips, "You're a born natural. Who is the loser that said you needed two years under your belt?"

"One of my trainers at the Academy."

"Next time you see that person, I want you wearing wings. I expect you to get them before two years time. Even more, I want you to tell that trainer he or she don't know shit. You got it?"

"I got it, War Bird."

"Okay. Take us down, rookie."

"You got it, War Bird." When he gets the helo close to the ground, War Bird brings down the wheeled landing gear, allowing him to land. As she shuts off the turbines, he says, "That was so much fun."

Her giggling distorted, yet evident, she replies, "I can tell, Gorsky. I can tell. I felt the same way the first time I flew this baby." As they step out of the helo, she turns to him and says, "Remember what I said, Gorsky."

"I will. Thanks for the hop."

"You're welcome." Gorsky then returns to his cruiser and waves them 'good-night'. Softly, she adds, "I hope you make the distance, rookie." Once the cruiser's cleared the air field, the team goes over the vehicles, eager to be ready for the next day.

The next morning, at Ron's prompting, Team Hawk gets up, ready for the day. The inspection had gone over well, allowing the team to turn in early. The members got a good rest, with a rotating guard shift of two hours for each member during the night, with Ron taking the last shift. Once they get their helmets on, they hear a group of squad cars pull up outside.

A minute later, a DC Officer familiar to Team Hawk sticks her head in. "Guys, you awake?"

"Hi Officer Parris. How's it going?"

"It's going fine, Sand Hawk. And it's Debreno now." Extending her hand, she shows off her ring. "Kevin and I got hitched."

"Well now, congratulations to you. How long have you been married now?"

"Remember the first time you guys left DC?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well, after you guys left, Kevin and I went out and he proposed to me. We got married two months later."

"Dang, the Sho-Da-Kah incident in the Cadillac Heights section of Old Detroit. If they hadn't attacked and we had known about it, we'd have attended. Oh man, you must have been so stunning in your dress."

"It's okay, War Bird. And thanks." Catching sight of Hard Hawk, she smiles, adding, "I see you have another member."

"Yep. This is Hard Hawk. Hard, this is Officer Nancy Parris-Debreno. She was the first Officer to greet us here when we arrived. Oh, how's Officer Brender doing?"

"All right as he can be. The suicide of that guy shook him up some, but he pulled through. He retired and left DC after we were married. We still get postcards, but with no return address and from different places."

"Suicide? Retirement? What the heck?"

"Yeah, that's what Phil thought too, Street. He always figured he'd never make it to retirement."

"When's the last time you guys heard from him?"

"Got a card just yesterday, Sand. He was in Denver Colorado, according to the postmark. Who knows where he is now?"

"How'd he leave? Car, motorcycle, RV, what?"

"RV, Ninja. A Winnebago. Late model, white with brown and green stripes."

"Well, then, step on into our office and we'll see if we can find him for you."

"Thanks, Base." Her watch suddenly beeps and she groans. "But we don't have time for you to try tracking him though."

"Oh, on the contrary. Base can work on it while I fly Sky Base behind War Bird. We'll meet you guys there as we unload the ground vehicles."

"You mean it, Street Hawk?" At his nod, she wraps him in a hug, kissing his helmet repeatedly. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you."

In her mind, Bonnie thinks, 'Just what is it with redheads and Ron? First K, now a married cop. What next?' Clearing her throat, she says, "If we're going to do this, we better get underway, Street."

"Roger that, War." Releasing him reluctantly, Officer Parris-Debreno gives Sand Hawk a nod of reassurance while blushing heavily. As soon as she walks away, Street asks, "Got any moist towelettes, Sand?"

"Yeah, they should be in the First Aid kit, Street."

"Great. When we get on board, I'm going to clean this helmet off. After all, if Detective Debreno was to learn that his wife had kissed me on the helmet, he'd probably go ballistic. And then launch me into orbit." As they board Sky Base, Street hears Sand giggling. "What is it, Sand?"

"Somehow, I think he'll be understanding, sweetie."

"Oh? Why do you say that?"

"Look who's in the cruiser with her."

Turning to look, he sees Detective Kevin Debreno in a massive fit of laughter while his wife whispers into his ear. Debreno then gives Street a thumbs up and another bout of muffled laughter.

"Why that sly old dog. He knew the whole time and accepted it. He probably got the idea or she had it and he went along with it."

"Well, no time to ponder now. Let's fly."

"Right."

Fifteen minutes later, both air vehicles are flying above DC and flying toward the Senate building. Upon arrival and landing, they're set upon by hordes of reporters, all clamoring for close-ups and interviews. At this point, War Bird is sorely tempted to open fire with her cannons, if only to disperse the crowd.

But, they all get the message clearly enough when the back door of Sky Base opens, revealing Rolling Base. Backing out of the way, they allow the van to get by them and try to get pictures. However, the van's opaque-on-the-outside windshield and windows prohibits them from doing so.

Next, out comes Hard Hawk, with it's windshield the same way. As it parks, Rolling Base's rear doors open downward, allowing the cycles to exit and head for beside a winding down War Bird. Lastly, Sand Hawk comes out, it's Nordoc NATO armor reflecting the sunlight as the sunbeams bounce off of the barrels of the roof-mounted cannons.

Taking position by the cycles, the assault dune buggy cuts it's high-performance engine and Sand Hawk exits the cockpit. At this time, the DC Police cars assigned to escort them arrive in time to perform crowd control. As the Officers take position, Team Hawk goes into the building and toward an uncertain future.

As they step inside, Base hands Officer Parris-Debreno the computer-predicted route that Brender would be taking. Once inside, the doors close, shutting the reporters outside and the Officers stand guard.

"Order, this meeting will now come to order." As the racket dies down, the Speaker goes on. "In regards to SH-126, we are ready to examine all documentation of the team's activities since the last meeting. After which, we'll render our verdict."

"Yes sir." Norman picks up the folders and carries them up to the bench. "Since the last meeting, we had twenty-plus incidents, some of which had Street Hawk alone while on patrol. Some others had the whole team on active status."

"Yes, so we had gathered, given the news reports. I also understand you have a new Hawk in the nest. In which case, you all may remove your helmets and sit at ease if you wish." One by one, the team members remove their helmets and have a seat.

"Yes sir. Hard Hawk. She's been with the team for a year now, sir. Suffice it to say, she's become quite adept and is dedicated to her comrades."

"Very well. Given we already know who you are, we won't require your names this time. Only Hard Hawk's."

"Jessica Mach, sir. Daughter of Jesse Mach, the original test pilot."

"So noted, Miss Mach. Our condolences to you on the passing of your Father. He was a brave and good man."

"Thank you, sir. But I already get enough of that from my teammates, friends and family. I don't put much stock in the words of politicians." Much to her surprise, the man starts laughing richly.

"Oh, hoo-hoo, you're a real spitfire, aren't you?" Chuckling, the man goes on. "You're exactly like your old man was. No doubt about that." Turning to his colleagues, he asks, "Do any of you have something to say?"

After finding none, he nods and says, "I think we can forget about the file reading and go right to a vote. I'm simply too excited to read. Those in favor of mass-producing Street Hawk motorcycles, say 'Aye'. Those opposed, say, 'Nay."

The vote is unanimous and the Speaker moves on. "Those in favor of including the other Team Hawk vehicles, given their capabilities and proven service records, say, 'Aye'. Opposed, 'Nay'."

Once again, another unanimous vote. "Congratulations, Mr Tuttle, Miss Mach, Mr and Mrs Stoppable, Mr and Mrs Rockwaller. All of your hard work has culminated into this outcome. Team Hawk vehicles will be mass-produced and offered to local departments."

The team beams proudly until Ron notices the grimace on the man's face. "Why am I sensing a 'but' here, Mr Speaker?"

"Because there is, Mr Stoppable. Due to the team's success record, the team had also made enemies. Those that would love to eliminate every single one of you."

"Hah, I'd like to see those losers try. Bring 'em on! We'll kick and kill their asses before they can even get a shot off!" Much to Bonnie's shock, the man laughs again, this time highly-amused. 'Boy, this guy's not playing with a full deck! Hell, I don't think there's even a deck to begin with!'

"I have no doubt you or the others would, Ms Rockwaller. However, the Sho-Da-Kah is in severe disarray and had suffered a tremendous setback. For who knows how long. I figure by the time they get themselves back together, the vehicles will be fully-operational and their operators fully ready to deal with the Sho-Da-Kah."

Gulping nervously, Ron says, "I think, we had just been told in the nicest way possible, that we've just been 'unofficially retired', guys."

"No, not exactly, Mr Stoppable. More like decommissioned, with the designation of 'mission complete'. Effective as of tomorrow. All vehicles are to be deactivated and put on display, given we have the schematics already for mass-production. ComCen is to become a museum as a testament to the team's success. Your identities, as usual, will be kept out of the project records, all files pertaining to you and your families destroyed. It's our way of thanking you all for a job well done. Without your teamwork and friendship with one another, Team Hawk would never have existed."

With the rising and slam of the gavel, the Speaker says, "This meeting's adjourned. Next order of business?" Noting the dejected looks on the teammates faces, the man manages to hide a sad smile as they walk out. The sad smile soon turns into an evil smirk. 'You may be inactive, but I can still keep you safe! Consider it my redemption for this travesty, Team Hawk.'

Her voice heated and lowered, she snarls out, "Man, we so got a raw deal!" Kim is fuming as she pulls her helmet on with the others doing the same. "How can they do this to us?" After checking to see the others' identities are concealed, she swings open the doors and Team Hawk walks right into the clamoring reporters.

"Team Hawk, would you care to make a statement?"

"Not at this time. We'll give you a full briefing at our earliest convenience."

"When will that be?"

"We'll let you know when the shock dies down." The tone in Sand Hawk's voice is enough for the man as he and his associates back away from them. "Let's go home, guys."

In unison, they agree. "Yeah." Upon returning to the vehicles, they load back up and head back. Back to Middleton.

As he pulls off his helmet, Hirotaka scowls as he looks around at their dejected faces, knowing that Bonnie's face is dejected as well, even though she's flying alongside them. "We achieved the goal, guys. As a ninja, it's all we're allowed to concentrate on."

"Problem with that, Hirotaka, is that not all of us are ninjas. Yeah, I got some ninja training in, but I'm mediocre. You're the one true ninja of us all."

"Perhaps to you, Ron. But, to Yori, you're a true ninja. You have the biggest heart." Wincing when he sees Ron wince, he realizes how Ron had felt about his departed cousin. "I'm sorry. I know my cousin saw that in you. I see it too, Ron."

"Thanks, Hirotaka. The goal was achieved, but at a cost. We've been decommissioned, never to fight crime again. First, I get hurt. I then get another opportunity to fight criminals as Street Hawk. Kim joins the party, then Bonnie. You then came along and Team Hawk was born. When Jessica came along, she integrated well with us. We're more than a team, we're family. So, what do we do?"

"Like the man said, we're decommissioned. Only thing we can do is relax." Next thing Hirotaka knows, Jessica pipes up.

"In a way, it's kind of strange. They asked us to bring our mission files, yet they went right to the vote without even looking them over. Doesn't that strike you as odd?"

"Yeah, it does seem to be odd. Last time we were there, they looked over our previous files, then voted. This time, I don't know."

"Maybe they were pressed for time, KP. After all, what with Du pulled the last time. Of course, I'm sensing bad road somewhere. Miles and miles of bad road."

"I'm getting that feeling too, Ron. Any of you got ideas?" They all turn and see a scowling Norman standing with them. "I put Sky Base on autopilot after talking with Bonnie. She felt there was something really weird going on. We can't completely shut down."

"So, what do we do, Norman? Go renegade?"

"Nothing like that, Ron. Although, that does some appeal." When the others start snickering evilly, he can't help but snicker as well. "No, I'm thinking that we hide the vehicles, away from the public's eyes. Instead of displaying them inside ComCen."

All of a sudden, an alert blares over the computer panel. "What the hell?" Norman quickly goes to the keyboard and tries to access ComCen's systems. Only to hit a dead end. "Bonnie, you can get there quicker than us. Find out what's going on, will you, please?"

"You got it, Norman. We're about an hour out. My ETA is twenty with the thrusters."

"Copy that. Let us know when you have something."

"GTR." Twenty minutes later, Bonnie's voice comes back, heavily shaken.

"ComCen is down. I say again. ComCen is down. It's been firebombed."

"WHAT?" The other team members race toward the console and gasp at the view from War Bird's cameras. The old warehouse is in shambles, fire gutting every single bit of it.

"I'm seeing it, but I don't believe it. How'd they find it?"

"No idea, Norman. It's a good thing we parked our vehicles five blocks away from there, though. Otherwise, we'd be in really deep shit."

"The refueling chamber for the cycles was in there. Could something in there have caused it to detonate?"

"Can't tell for sure right now. Temperature up here is intensely high because of the fuel for the cycles. I'll have to pull back so it won't clog the intakes any more than it already has. Oh, I see a Police cruiser right below. They've got the suspects in custody now, Norman. That just leaves the problem with the vehicles now."

"Copy that, Bonnie. I guess we'll have to do something else for vehicle storage, then. I just hope you have your personals with you."

"Yeah, I've got them here in the bird with me. K and the others do the same?"

"We did, Bonnie. I kinda figured we'd be there for several days and wanted to go walk around DC with Ron between meetings. Jessica had wanted to go touring as well. What about you, Hirotaka?"

"Yeah. I left mine in Rolling Base. I'm guessing Bonnie wanted to tour as well."

"Yeah. What can I say? Becoming a globe-trotter has certainly peaked my touring spirit." The others share in Bonnie's laughter until the mood goes somber again. "So, what do we do for the meantime? We can't exactly take these vehicles home with us. Although, that idea of scaring Mom with the helo landing in the yard does have some appeal."

"Mr North left Kim and I his mansion, along with the 'Ferret Hole' when he died. We could store the ground vehicles in the 'Hole'. As for the aerial vehicles, we could house both of them at the air field and set up an aggressive security system or use camouflage netting on their hulls for outside in heavily-wooded clearings."

"I can work with that. But, the big question is, were we compromised? Was ComCen's location revealed?"

Ron shrugs and replies, "No idea, Norman. But, in case you left something traceable, you, Jane and Norma may want to pull a vanishing act."

"I've got some old magazines in there, with my home address labeled on them. But, they're bound to have been destroyed in that blaze."

"I'm with Ron, Norman. Father wouldn't want you to take the chance of being blown and then blown away. Take Jane, Norma and vanish. Without a trace." Norman turns toward Jessica and sees her face is seriously grim. "It's the only way, Norman."

"Yeah, but where can we go? I have people that know me from my days in the Government. If any of them talk, I'm as good as dead."

Hirotaka bows and says, "I have an old friend in Okinawa, Norman-san. She can help you with anything you need. She is a Yamanouchi graduate and is very good with helping people vanish."

"Thank you, Hirotaka. But, how can we get there?"

"Just leave that to the 'Ron', Norman. You gave me a new lease on life. It's time I returned the favor."

"Ron, you already did that. In spades. You all did."

"On the contrary, Norman. I insist. Besides, it'll be better if you're not around for what I have in mind. Yes." At Ron's evil chuckle, Kim and the others warily step back, with Kim remembering the time Ron had become Zorpox. While the others find his chuckle to be deeply disturbing.

Upon arrival in Middleton, the team quickly makes the arrangements. Concealing the ground attack vehicles inside the 'Ferret Hole', they move on to the next order of business. Picking up Bonnie and their vehicles after concealing Sky Base and War Bird.

As he drives Rolling Base back to the 'Ferret Hole', with Kim following in the H2, Ron looks over at an uneasy Norman and grimaces. "I guess this isn't how you expected it to turn out, Norman."

"No, I wasn't Ron. I certainly wasn't. What about Jane and Norma?"

"Bonnie's working on contacting Jane right now. She'll make her way back here with Norma. Once you're all back together, we'll do your vanishing act. If you have to send mail, use enough switch-points so it can't be traced fully. Leave an address we can reach you at in a letter. It doesn't have to make sense, though. Use gibberish, with only a few cohesive words. That'll form the address. Wade's got a program that he's been dying to try out for a while now."

"What'll it do?"

"Decipher cryptic communications that are letter-based. He submitted it to Mithril already and Tessa's quite pleased with it."

"So, how do we vanish, Ron?"

"The less you know, the easier and better you'll sleep."

"Yeah, I think you're right."

Back in DC, the Speaker is on the phone, talking with the man on the other side. "I held up my end of the deal. I managed to decommission Team Hawk, but I'm not giving you their true names."

"_Team Hawk deserves to be eliminated. So give me their names!"_

"No and go to Hell, you Arabic asshole."

"_Infidels like them wind up in Hell, not those with the Sho-Da-Kah. Let me guess. You're getting a backbone because of them now. Is that it?"_

"Yes, it is. I just hope Team Hawk don't find out about this. If they do, they're liable to kick my ass. If not kill it first. Then again, I kinda hope they do. I deserve it."

"_Bah! What can they do about you? Like you said, they've been decommissioned. It'll give me a chance to rebuild the Sho-Da-Kah. Granted, it looks like it'll take fifteen years for us to rebuild our strength. When Team Hawk put a damper on us, they put it on us hard. No matter. One of our men will be there in five days with sodium pentothal. You'll tell us what we want to know, Mr Speaker."_

Next thing the Speaker knows, there's only a dial tone. Hanging the phone up, he rubs his face and sighs grouchily. 'Why'd I get mixed up in this? Hell, why'd I let it happen?'

"Forgive me, Lord." Picking up the receiver, he thinks, 'Gotta get this off my chest.' Pressing the button, he waits as he's connected to the DC Police. "Yes, this is the Speaker of the Senate. I'd like an Officer to come to my Office please. I wish to make a confession. Yes, right away. I'll tell the Officer when he or she arrives. Thank you."

Twenty minutes later, the Speaker hears a knock on his door. "Come in." Once the door opens, he sees a young rookie, just barely out of the Academy. "They sent me a newbie. Well, you'll do. Your name, son?"

"Gorsky, sir. Jason Gorsky."

"Jason, I hope you have a tape recorder with you. If anything happens to me, I want you to send that tape to the Department of Justice. I have an old friend there and he's straighter than an arrow. You get me?"

"I do on all counts, sir." Bringing out the recorder, he clicks it on and nods.

"I, Jeffery Lewis, Speaker of the Senate, do hereby make this confession." As Lewis goes on with his confession, Gorsky's mind is awash in thoughts.

'Involvement with the Sho-Da-Kah, shutting down Team Hawk. He'll be lucky if he's not brought up on charges or even killed!'

"This ends my confession, witnessed by a young rookie Officer, whom will not be mentioned out of concern for his safety. If the Sho-Da-Kah were to find out about him, they would have no qualms about killing him at all." Nodding for Gorsky to end the taping, he waits until he's done so.

"What'll you do now, sir? My Dad, he's got some friends in the DOJ. They can arrange Witness Protection for you."

"No, son. I've got things well in hand now." Turning toward his office's window, he asks, "Isn't the view lovely out there? I don't get much chance to look at the garden very much anymore. Doubtful I'll ever get that chance again."

"Yes, sir. Quite lovely. You'll get the chance, sir. Tell you what. Why don't I get a couple of pretzels and we can talk some more."

"That'll be nice, son. Thank you. Take your time. No need to rush things. Remember that, always."

"Yes sir." With that, Gorsky leaves the office and closes the door. He barely gets twenty footsteps away before hearing a gunshot from within the Speaker's Office. Running back, he calls it in.

"This is 1-L-19! Shots fired in the Senate building! Request backup! Location is Speaker's Office! Also requesting Ambulance!"

"_10-4, 1-L-19. All units, respond to shots fired call at Senate building. Location, Speaker's Office. 1-L-19 is responding Officer. 1-L-19, what is the status?"_

"This is 1-L-19, I'm about to find out."

"_10-4, 1-L-19."_

When Gorsky opens the door, he sees Lewis sprawled out backward over his desk, the top of his head missing. In his left hand, a .38 caliber revolver, still smoking from the barrel.

"This is 1-L-19. Change request for Ambulance to Coroner's Wagon. The Speaker of the Senate appears to have committed suicide."

"_10-4, 1-L-19."_ Her voice going soft, she asks,_ "How're you holding up, Jason?"_

"I think I'm gonna barf, Marcie."

Marcie's voice asks, _"Can you make it to the toilet in time?"_

"10-4." With that, Gorsky rushes to the toilet and promptly empties his stomach. Once he's done, he cleans his mouth out and remembers the recording.

'If the Sho-Da-Kah is influential, they could very well have someone within the DOJ. It could be Mr Lewis' friend for all I know. Only one thing to do. Wait until another group of heroes shows up and give them this cassette. Or maybe wait until the Sho-Da-Kah pulls something and deal with it then.'

Rewinding the mini-cassette, he ejects it and puts it into his pocket, vowing to keep it safe. Getting a blank cassette out, he puts it into his recorder and sets it. Exiting the restroom, he sees his Sergeant. An attractive woman of Hispanic descent.

"Gorsky, you okay?"

"I am, Sgt Flores."

"Good. Now, what happened exactly?"

"As soon as I got here, I was on my way to the Speaker's Office when it happened. When I heard the gunshot, I called it in."

"Something stinks, Gorsky. I know you better than that." Nodding toward another rookie, she says, "Zita, he's your guy. You talk to him, sis."

"Okay, Isabel." Her face going soft, Zita pulls Gorsky to the side and says, "Talk to me, Jason. Please. Isabel and I heard your voice fifteen minutes ago that you were responding to the Speaker's call. There was no other radio traffic and you have your priorities straight."

"I can't take the chance, Zita. If I trust the wrong person without knowing it, who knows what'll happen? I know I trust you, but if something happens to you or your sister because of me, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"You're really spooked, aren't you?" At his nod, she nods back and says, "Okay. It's your ball, slick. But, always remember. You can always count on me to be your friend. Not just your Supervising Sergeant's younger sister." With a sudden smirk, she whispers, sultrily adding, "Or even your lover."

"Zita." Upon feeling her lips on his cheek, he returns it. "Thanks." Giving him a quick nod, she walks back to the others, her demeanor all-business. Whispering into Isabel's ear, she tells her elder sister the situation. Isabel nods right back and turns to the others.

"Okay guys. That's the way Gorsky said it happened and it'll be submitted as such. Any of you have problems, you come say it right now."

"Aww, is the Sarge's sister sweet on the rookie? There's a surprise. Not!"

Growling, Isabel snaps out, "Moroni, consider yourself on report. That was uncalled for."

"Come off it, Sarge. I saw your sister in the corner with Gorsky and that she just whispered into your ear. If your sister likes him, you should proudly let it show. Races be damned, it's what's in the heart that matters."

Nodding, Zita replies, "You may have a point, but so do I. Jason's playing his cards close to his vest. I'm going to back him up on it. Not just because of our relationship. Understood?" At his nod, she turns to the other Officer and asks, "Any other tidbits or wiseacre questions?"

"Yeah. When are you two going to get hitched?"

"Thorson!" Zita's face going beet red, she turns back toward Gorsky and sees him smiling softly while rubbing the back of his head. With a small box in his right hand. "Jason?"

"Zita, we've been together ever since I first reported to your sister and she became my Sergeant on duty. It wasn't all sex either. There was also duty and friendship. Which is why." Getting down onto his knee, he opens the box and starts trembling. Slightly. "I'm asking if you'll be my Sergeant's sister off duty. Officer Zita Flores, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Zita's eyes flow with tears as Gorsky gets back up and slips the ring onto her finger. Looking around her, she lightly chuckles. "You could have selected a more romantic setting, you know."

"I tried before. Remember last week, at the Italian restaurant?" At Zita's gasp, he nods and goes on. "Yeah, I had to go to the bathroom because I was so damn nervous, I felt I'd barf. But, here, in this light, on duty, I feel stronger than usual with my emotions."

"Too bad you can't say the same for your stomach. Then again, it's your first suicide case." At Gorsky's nod, Thorson grins and says, "I get what you're meaning, buddy." Jumping back as Zita turns toward him, he nervously chuckles. Right behind him, Isabel begins snickering. However, the snickers catch Zita's attention.

"You knew about this? About us? How long, sis?"

"In that order, not exactly. He wanted to propose to you in the Squad Room. And yeah we knew about you. As for how long, I noticed when he took you to the Hospital for that gunshot wound to your shoulder two months back." Giving her a grin, she adds, "You two look very good together, though. A city slicker and a _chica_."

"Isabel!" At their combined shout, Jason and Zita blush furiously while Isabel, Thorson and Moroni give them warm laughter.

"Flores, Gorsky, Moroni, Thorson, what's going on here?" The laughter slams to a halt while everyone turns toward the booming voice of Chief Joe Nolan. "I thought you were responding to a shots fired call, only for it to turn out the Speaker had committed suicide. What do I find when I get here? Three Officers laughing and two other Officers blushing redder than Washington State apples."

The squat, yet strong, African-American man strides toward them, intent on finding out why three Officers were laughing. "This is not a comedy club. Even though it may seem that way at times." Looking at Jason and Zita, he sees that their hands are behind their backs. "Officer Flores, Officer Gorsky, let me see your hands please."

Slowly bringing their hands forward, Joe gets a glimpse of a ring on Zita's finger. "Congratulations, Officer Flores. Who's the lucky man?"

"That'd be me, Chief." His face still red, Gorsky goes on. "I know that relationships within the ranks are frowned upon due to our line of work. But we can't deny what's in our hearts."

"Yes. They are. And you certainly can't. Which means I have no choice in the matter." Seeing them both take an anxious breath, he smiles like a used car salesman and says, "But to congratulate Officer Gorsky."

At their dropped jaws, Joe nods and goes on. "You may not have taken the prudent route, but you have heart. Also, you've proven yourself under fire. That much is evident, given you had saved Officer Flores' life that day."

"You mean, that we can stay on the Force, Chief?"

"That's right, Gorsky. Thinking of, Officer Flores, I'd like you to place the kiss onto your Fiance's lips. Unless you've already done so."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." Giddily doing so, she realizes something. "You've been planning this, haven't you, Chief?"

"Oh yeah. Ever since he first reported to your sister, I saw your eyes light right up. I figured that you two would get your heads screwed on straight eventually. So, was it love at first sight?" At their blushing, he chuckles and says, "A happy ending and a new beginning. When and where's the wedding?"

Still blushing, Zita looks at Jason's face and nods before turning back to Nolan. "I think we'll elope, Chief. That way, we can keep our marriage private. Only you, my sister, Thorson and Moroni know. Unless of course..."

"The whole Department knows! They've been pulling for you two for quite a while now!" Moroni laughs while Jason's face goes scarlet. Along with Zita's.

That night, Jason Gorsky and Zita Flores are wed in a private ceremony, with only their respective families and colleagues in attendance.

When Zita meets her in-laws, she gives them a proud smile. "Take good care of my boy, Zita."

"I will, Lt Gorsky."

"Please. Call me Jake." When Mrs Gorsky pulls Zita to the side, Jake turns his attention to his son. "I didn't expect this, Jason. What brought it on?" Blinking when Jason places a cassette into his hand, he asks, "What's this, son?"

"A confession, Dad. The Speaker confessed to being involved with the Sho-Da-Kah and messing with Team Hawk's status. He told me he has a friend in the DOJ, but he never told me who it was. And I figured if the Sho-Da-Kah can get to anyone influential, they could have someone inside the DOJ."

"You're taking a big chance trusting me, son. How do you know I'm not with those jokers?"

"Dad, you're too much of a wild-man to even be considered. Even more, they should be scared of you."

Chuckling mirthlessly, Jake replies, "I don't know if I should be insulted or beaming with pride that you're right. Okay. I'll keep it safe for you. Do you know how long?"

"No idea, Dad."

"All right." Slipping the cassette into his pocket, he adds, "When your Mom and I get home, I'm putting this in a Safety Deposit Box at her bank. Now, for one important piece of advice. Your Mom wants grandkids. Pronto. Quite frankly, so do I."

His face beet red, Jason replies, "Dad, we'll work on it." Jake can only chuckle as he wraps his son in a manly hug and thumps his back.

Meanwhile, Zita's talking with her Mother-in-Law. "What's it like being married to a heroic cop, Mrs Gorsky?"

"It's unnerving, I'll tell you that much. And call me Michele. But, you need to keep in mind that all Gorsky men have the primitive urge to show off. Be it on the job or the bedroom." Grinning at Zita's blush, Michele then gives her new daughter-in-Law a hug. "We expect grandkids, Zita. Soon."

"I'll get right on it, Michele. I just hope Jason won't go nuts when I tell him"

"I've a little tip for you. When I was pregnant with Jason, I didn't want to distract Jake and make him even more reckless in making the city safe for us. So, I waited until I started showing to tell him. The approach worked." The proud brown-reddish haired woman gives Zita another gentle hug and a piece of advice.

"If he does get reckless, just remember that he's a Gorsky and all Gorsky men are genetically predisposed to showing off. All we can do is hope they get through it so we can chew them out, only for them to do it again. And again. And again."

"It's a vicious circle, isn't it, Michele?"

"Oh yeah. Very vicious."

Both women share a giggle as they go back to the men in their lives. Michele gives Jason a hug and a peck on his cheek, making sure to fuss over his face. While Jake gives Zita a welcoming hug into the Gorsky family. Isabel, in turn, welcomes Jason into her family, with a rib-cracking hug.

"Umm, Izzy? I can't breathe."

"Oops, sorry Jason." Giving him a smirk, she adds, "That's Sgt Izzy to you, Gorsky."

Back in Middleton, twelve hours later, Norman, Jane and Norma Tuttle are at the airport, waiting for their flight to start boarding. With them are their friends and cohorts.

They had found out that ComCen's firebombing was only a fluke occurrence, given there had been a pair of firebombings within the past two nights while they were out of town. The firebombers had taken to firebomb random targets. Their trial is pending.

The group had even heard about the Speaker's bizarre suicide the night before on the news and chalked it up to stress and guilt about shutting them down.

"Don't be a stranger, Norman. Write us when you get settled."

"I will, Ron. Give Wade my regards when you see him again. Okay?"

"We will. Do you want us to contact Leo for you or are you going to do that?"

"I'll contact him. At the same time I contact you." Gathering them into a group hug, he tearfully adds, "I just wish it didn't have to be this way."

"Same here, Norman. You got all of your important stuff all right, though. Right?"

"Yes, I did, Bonnie. By the way, any chance you could send something in the mail for me?"

"Sure. Who's the receiver?" While Norman whispers into Bonnie's ear, her barracuda smile emerges. "Oh, I don't know if they'll kiss you or kill you upon finding out about it. Heck, they might even tickle you for all we know."

"I guess time will tell, Bonnie. Here." Handing her a thick envelope, he adds, "It's all in there. I just hope they're able to build it."

Giving him a quick hug, she replies, "I'm sure they'd like to explore going into vehicles other than the usual."

"_Now boarding, Northwest Flight 282, heading to Okinawa Japan. First Class, now boarding."_

"I guess we're up, Norman."

"Yeah Jane, we are." Looking down at their daughter, Norman asks, "Ready to go on a trip, Norma?" Upon hearing the baby girl giggle, Norman grins. "Yes, you are. That's Daddy's little girl."

Sighing, Jane says, "I just wish I could have seen Felix, Tara and the grandkids one more time."

Kim waves her hand and replies, "Once you send us word that you've gotten settled, we'll be sure to let them know."

"Thanks. Oh, we better hurry, Norman."

"Okay. You guys behave yourselves."

"Always." The united response and grin has Norman groaning in exasperation.

"Why is it that I don't quite believe you guys, but will anyway?"

Shaking his head, he follows Jane, pushing Norma in her stroller onto the plane. Turning back to give them one more wave, he smiles back sadly and walks on, the door closing behind him.

Following the plane's movements, the team tearfully watches the red, grey and white plane head for the runway and taxi toward takeoff. As it takes off, they all give a salute, with tears falling from their eyes. Minutes later, once the plane is out of their sight, they exit the airport and go on about arranging their good-bye to Norman's old life. Needless to say, the less known, the better for they intend to go about their usual lives.

Two and half months later, they all go to Japan for Sousuke and Kaname Sagara's graduation from high school. After the ceremony, the team goes to London so Ron can cook Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward her meal before Merida Island so Kim can finally pilot an M9. Her first time at the controls, she proves her family's motto and pilots it expertly.

Upon returning to Middleton, they go on about their everyday lives. Ron then goes on to officially open his first restaurant, 'Chez Ron', with Kim becoming a successful District Attorney. The restaurant soon becomes a worldwide success, with twenty restaurants in the United States and ten in Europe. With more being built in other countries. Including Japan. Kim's case closure rate is high, with an excellent conviction ratio.

Bonnie and Hirotaka join the Colorado Highway Patrol. Bonnie as a helo pilot and Hirotaka as a motor officer. Bonnie's helo may not be a War Bird exactly, but the Jet Ranger is a good helicopter. When the first War Bird arrives, sans cannons, she immediately requests to be assigned to it. Given that the State has five War Birds altogether, with four other pilots, they agree. Of course, they start wondering why she is so fascinated by that particular helicopter.

Hirotaka's motor, aside from the lack of katanas, is strikingly similar to the one he had ridden in the past, so he takes it upon himself to instruct the other Officers as to how to ride their 'Ninjas' and 'Street Hawks'. Altogether, the CHP has twenty 'Ninjas' and twenty 'Street Hawks'. Eight motors, four of both types, per garage.

Jessica goes on to finish her college education and becomes a teacher, with a high success rate of graduating students. Lily becomes a Guidance Counselor at the high school, given her degree.

Monique, Lonnie, and Connie Tracy all give birth on the same day during that summer in Middleton while Zoey delivers on Tracy Island. All of the couples wind up having twins. Four boys and four girls. One of each for each couple. Jeff is tickled pink with his grandchildren. So much so that he decides that if they wished, they could become Thunderbirds.

Sandy McCoy and Ray Hackenbacker even get married on Tracy Island the day the children are born, a minister having been flown in by and with Lady Penelope. What happens next, you'll have to wait for.

One night, back in Middleton, Jessica and Lt Stuart Argyle are out on a date. That's when it happens. The Mithril Lt proposes to her and she accepts. Lily is so thrilled, she begins planning both the wedding and the baby shower.

The day of the wedding, Sousuke and Kaname Sagara both bring out white phosphorous grenades and set them off in the back yard, to celebrate the love that Jessica and Stuart had found with each other. Felix and Tara dance together at the wedding reception for the first time since Felix's surgery and his limp is no more.

As the team members look back, they examine their lives as heroes and long for them. Only now, their lives are forever different. For Team Hawk is no more. But, that won't stop them from maintaining the vehicles that had given their lives so much meaning. Once a month, every month, they go to where the vehicles are stashed and do a regular check-up on them, eagerly awaiting the call to duty once again.

As for Norman and Jane, well, they add a son to their family two years later, making Norma a beaming and happy big sister. His name is Ronald Jesse Tuttle, or 'R.J.' for short.

Author's Notes: This took me a while to write. I'm posing it alongside Chapter 8 to Seven Months. You don't want to miss that, or 'Honeymoon'. Later.


End file.
